Princess of Evil
by LinRef358
Summary: Xion adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Timur yang kejam dan dia memiliki seorang pelayang bernama Sora. Don't like don't read.


**Princess of Evil**

A/N: Halo, kembali lagi bersama saya author Lin. Sekarang saya membuat fanfic tentang "Princess of Evil".

Desclaimer: Kingdom Hearts bukan punya saya tapi punya Cequal Enik *plak* maksud saya Square Enix

Summary: Xion adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Timur yang kejam dan dia memiliki seorang pelayang bernama Sora. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Di sini semua karakternya OOC

Dulu di sebuah negeri terdapat sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan itu bernama kerajaan Timur yang merupakan kerajaan terkuat. Semua kerajaan berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Kerajaan itu di atur oleh seorang putri yang bernama Xion Crudelis. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang halus dan mata biru safir yang indah. Tetapi, dia adalah seorang putri kejam dan suka semena-mena.

Dia memiliki seorang pelayan yang sangat setia kepadanya bernama Sora Caelo. Sora sangat setia kepadanya. Apapun yang Xion inginkan pasti akan dia kabulkan. Sora juga sangat menyayangi tuan putrinya.

Di dalam istananya terdapat banyak barang-barang dari seluruh kerajaan. Barang-barang itu merupakan hasil rampasan dari berbagai negeri. Dia juga mendapatkannya dari rakyat yang tidak mampu membayar pajak (alias barangnya di sita).

"Sora, bisakah kau mendatangi Kerajaan Barat dan menarik pajak yang tinggi dari sana? Jika mereka tidak mau membayar pajak. Kau boleh melukai mereka sesuka hatimu." Kata Xion suatu hari.

"Baiklah tuan putri Xion. Hamba akan segera melaksanakan perintah anda, putri." Kata Sora, ia lalu membungkukan badannya.

Begitulah kehidupannya sehari-hari. Menyuruh pelayan setianya melakukan tugas-tugas yang bisa di bilang tidak terpuji. Seperti merampas dari rakyatnya, melukai bahkan sampai membunuh rakyatnya sendiri. Tapi pelayannya selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Dan sang putri akan memujinya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Suatu hari sang putrid berjalan-jalan keluar dari istana menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan tudung kepala. Dia ingin mengamati kehidupan rakyatnya dari dekat. Saat berpergian keluar istana dia selalu membawa pisau kecil yang terselip di ikat pinggangnya.

Dia melakukan itu agar bisa menarik pajak dengan bunga yang lebih besar lagi. Saat dia sedang mengamati. Dia melewati sebuah lapangan kosong yang dipenuhi rumput seperti sebuah tempat latihan pedang. Di sana dia melihat seseorang pemuda sedang latihan pedang. Sepertinya pemuda itu yang membangun tempat itu untuk latihannya.

Jantung Xion lalu berdetak sangat kencang sekali. Melihat sang pemuda itu sedang latihan. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menghampiri pemuda itu dan berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimanapun dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana.

Sesampainya di istana dia selalu memikirkan pemuda itu siang dan malam. Terbayang selalu saat pemuda itu sedang latihan. Akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia jatuh cinta kepada pemuda tersebut. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk mencari informasi tentang pemuda itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Sora, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" Tanya Xion. Sora lalu menoleh kepadanya dan menjawab, "Tuan putri boleh bertanya apa saja kepada hamba." Kata Sora sambil memberikan hormat.

"Apa kau tahu tentang seorang pemuda dari kerajaan ini yang selalu latihan di sebuah lapangan kosong yang mirip tempat latihan pedang di dekat sini? Dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang." Kata Xion sambil duduk di singgasananya.

"Seseorang berambut pirang dan suka latihan pedang di dekat sini? Dia bukan berasal dari kerajaan ini. Tapi, saya mengenalnya tuan putri." Jawab Sora.

"Siapa dia?"

"Anda belum mengenalnya tuan putri? Dia sangat terkenal di seluruh daerah karena ketampanan dan kemampuannya dalam bertarung menggunakan pedang. Dia adalah pangeran dari Kerajaan Utara. Namanya adalah Roxas Spadlor." Sahut Sora.

"Roxas Spadlor? Nama yang indah…" Gumam Xion.

"Jika anda ingin mengetahuinya lebih lanjut. Kenapa anda tidak pergi ke Kerajaan Utara dan mencari informasi tentangnya tuan putri?" Saran Sora.

"Ide yang bagus, Sora. Kau benar-benar pelayan yang paling bisa di harapkan." Puji Xion.

"Saya merasa terhormat untuk menerima pujian dari anda tuan putri." Jawab Sora.

Atas saran pelayan setianya dia lalu mengenakan jubah dan tas kecil berisi barang-barang sederhana. Dia lalu pergi ke kandang kuda dan segera pergi ke Kerajaan Utara dengan menggunakan kudanya. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Dia kemudian sampai di suatu tempat yang menyerupai taman. Dia lalu turun dari kudanya

Di taman itu dia lalu melihat sang pangeran dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali. Xion merasa iri dan cemburu kemudian mengambil teropong kecil dari tas kecilnya. Dia kemudian mengintip mereka dari teropong itu. Dia kemudian memperhatikan bahwa ada sesuatu terpasang di jari manis mereka. Ya, sebuah cincin. Xion lalu merasakan bahwa cincin tersebut sangat familiar. Setelah menyadari cincin apakah tersebut. Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan cincin tersebut hingga berkeping-keping benda terkutuk itu. Cincin itulah adalah cincin pertunangan. Hatinya seakan hancur mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya telah bertunangan dengan orang lain.

Dia kemudian menaikki kudanya dan kembali ke istana dengan perasaan yang hancur. Setelah sampai di istana. Dia lalu segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju putri kerajaannya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dia kembali ke singgasananya dan memanggil pelayan setianya.

"Ada apa tuan putri Xion?"

"Apa kau tahu seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang sering bersama-sama dengan pangeran Roxas?" Tanya Xion. Sora kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya tuan putri. Namanya adalah Namine Valotte. Dia adalah putri dari Kerajaan Selatan dan menurut rumor dia sudah bertunangan dengan Pangeran Roxas dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan." Jawab Sora

"Oh, begitu…"

"Apa anda membutuhkan yang lainnya, tuan putri?"

Senyum jahat tersungging di bibir Xion. Dia lalu memainkan pisau kecilnya di tangannya.

"Aku ingin kau… membunuh Putri Namine dan menghancurkan Kerajaan Selatan sampai rata dengan tanah. Aku mau kau menghancurkan tanpa tersisa. Dan jika kau gagal tidak ada kata maaf bagimu." Kata Xion sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sora kemudian menampilkan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Tapi karena itu adalah perintah dari sang putri. Dia cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresinya dan member hormat kepada sang putri.

"Aku mengerti, Tuan Putri Xion. Akan segera kulakukan perintah anda."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Sekarang pergilah dan selesaikan tugasmu itu."

"Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, tuan putri."

Sora lalu pergi ke Kerajaan Selatan dan membunuh Putri Namine kemudian membumi ratakan Kerajaan itu sampai tidak tersisa.

Ke esokan harinya, berita tentang kehancuran Kerajaan Selatan tersebar luas. Pangeran Roxas dari Kerajaan Utara sangat sakit hati mendengarnya. Dia mengetahui siapa yang telah membunuh kekasihnya dan menghancurkan negeri kekasihnya itu. Dia lalu berencana untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Kerajaan Timur. Kemudian dia membuat aliansi dengan Putri Kairi Rufus dari Kerajaan Barat yang sering di perlakukan seenaknya oleh putri dari Kerajaan Timur itu.

Dengan aliansi mereka berdua, mereka mulai berani untuk melakukan pemberontakan ke Kerajaan Timur. Warga penduduk Kerajaan Timur yang dari dulu di perlakukan semena-mena juga ingin menjatuhkan sang putri ikut bergabung dengan pasukan Kerajaan Barat dan Kerajaan Selatan. Mereka menjadi sekelompok pasukan yang tidak terkalahkan.

Mereka semua menyerang Kerajaan Timur tanpa rasa ampun. Bala tentara sang putri pun kalah dan akhirnya tinggallah sang putri. Berdiri di kamarnya menghadap jendela, sendiran. Pelayan setianya Sora pun sudah meninggalkannya sendirian dan kabur dari istana sebelum para pasukan sampai di istana.

Sang Putri ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman mati di Kerajaan Utara. Sang putri akan melaksanakan hukuman mati pada pukul dua belas siang, tepat ketika lonceng gereja berbunyi dua belas kali di sana.

Ketika waktunya sudah tiba, sang putri dibawa ke alun-alun kota dan di pasung di sana. Tepat di atas kepalanya, ada sebuah alat pemenggal kepala besar untuk menghukumnya. Para rakyatnya, rakat dari Kerajaan Utara dan Kerajaan Barat, Pangeran Roxas yang di cintainya, dan Putri Kairi yang sering dia dan rakyatnya paksa untuk membayar pajak kepadanya karena alasan teritori, menonton jalannya hukuman mati bagi dirinya.

Bel di gereja berdentang dua belas kali. Sang algojo yang memakai topeng berwarna hitam segeran menarik tuas dan pisau besar itupun memenggal kepala sang putri yang kejam dengan lancar.

Itulah akhir dari seorang Putri Kerajaan Timur yang tamak. Kerajaan Timur sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi dan rakyatnya bergabung dengan kerajaan Utara atau Barat. Pelayan setia sang Putri juga sudah hilang entah kemana. Dan dunia sekarang sudah aman dan damai.

Xion: "Kenapa aku menjadi putri yang jahat? Dan kenapa endingnya aku di penggal?"

Lin: "Sorry Xion. Lain kali ku buat kau jadi tokoh utama dan pairing dengan Roxas, Oke?"

Xion: "Benar ya? Awas Kalau bohong!"

Lin: "Ya, ya, ya. Oh ya. Xion mintakan "itu" ya.

Xion: "Maksudmu yang "itu"?"

Lin: "Iya!"

Xion: "Tolong Reviewnya!"

A/N: Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Fanfic ini ku ambil dari salah satu fanfic yang pernah ku baca. Sedangkan untuk nama keluarga Roxas yaitu Spadlor dan Namine yaitu Valotte ku ambil dari fanfic KuroMaki RoXora yang berjudul Namine the Witch. Dan untuk nama keluarga Xion yaitu Crudelis, Sora yaitu Caelo dan Kairi yaitu Rufus itu aku cari sendiri. Oh ya. Aku sangat berharap kepada author KuroMaki RoXora untuk melanjutkan fanficnya (Namine the Witch) itu. Dan untuk yang mau request fanfic bisa melalui PM dan kemudian saya akan merundingkannya.


End file.
